The Pegasus Saga
by abovetheodds
Summary: Skyler is a young mutant that doesnt know he his a vessel for one of the strongest forces in the universe. Scott is the leader of the Xmen but after recent incidents he doesnt believe he is fit to lead the Xmen. Can these to help each other. Scott slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters made by marvel what so ever. This is a story of a boy that will have male encounters later on in the story. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear some feedback from you if you read my story. I have written other stories and only made one chapter for them but this story I have wanted to write for a long time. So I'm going to write it no matter how many reviews but I still would like to hear what you have to say about my writing.

……………In the middle of the galaxy somewhere………

The warship sliced through the dead of space, massive surges of energy emitting from its engines. The bridge lights up red all over. On the bridge all the monitors flash with red warning lights of EMERGENCY. All of the bridges crew members begin working to solve the problem.  
"This is an emergency. Level one alert." The computer voice begins speaking dispassionately.

An operator, most likely the chief operator in the ship, a woman with blond hair, apparently in her early twenties is responding to the alert. Her face is lit up almost sheer white by the instruments in front of her.

"Omega 1 restarting, Alpha 1 G-Nome...restructuring." The blond hair operator responded to the emergency.

The operator continues to work at her panel as the screen shows the word "reconstructing" and then a rotating picture of a woman that is focusing on her head. This of which is obviously their chief concern.

"Confirming psionic barrier reconstruction! Mental base code 85 million, 100 million! Its speed is overwhelming!"

Another operator, this one with brown hair begins to speak information as well as she can.

"Alpha 1 to Cerebrum Central. Access confirmed. Initializing fake mental net… Disconnected…… Activating emergency psychic barriers... Activation denied." Stated the brown hair operator

On the computer screen blue orbs streaking through red cell-shaped brain of the woman as the operator speaks as fast as the blue orbs spreads.

"Contamination is spreading widely. Captain!" The blond hair operator shouted as she turns to the captain sitting at the back of the bridge.

The captain wears a uniform not like anything seen before, a fairly aged man with brown hair, a mustache and a small beard. His reply to the operator is as calm as the operator's speech has been frantic.

"Cut off the cables manually." The Captain replied in a calm tone.

"Roger. Activating self destruct ports." The operator throws a switch.

In another part of the ship there is a woman in a tank that filled with water, Cables connected to the woman head are blown away. Electricity shoots out of her body destroying the tank and incinerates the her body.

"Confirming? No good, nothing happened!" The brown haired operator stated.

A blue entity much like a winged horse stand where the holding tank once stood.

"Omega 1 has broken free! We can't stop it. 98 percent of our weapons have been taken over!" The Brown haired operator shouted at the captain.

The captain is silent and still as he listens to the reports. The chief operator is struggling but manages to sound somewhat calm as she begins to report what she is seeing on a holographic image in front of her.

"The auto pilot system, Cortex, has been accessed and its phase space logic is being rewritten. Argo-area is increasing. An internal plane is forming. Switching to space displacement mode." The Blonde haired operator stated calmly.

The operator continues working as a hologram of a sphere of some sort flashes in front of her face.

"Alpha 1, confirming transfer coordinate codes. Coordinates input, coordinate NX128EZ061. Oh NO! Earth! It's going to jump to Earth." The Brown haired operator with fear in her voice.

"Damn. So it found Alpha." The captain says rising to his feet.

The captain is now concerned. He picks up a phone at his command module.

"Engine room. Activate the emergency sealing system." He says with a voice of determination.

The other end of the phone line, the phone is hanging and there are tubes flying out of both walls, rooted at one end. But no one is there to receive the call; a receiver is just dangling in the air. The phone cord breaks and the receiver falls harmlessly to the floor

"Engine room? Engine room!" He says with fear in his voice.

The captain frowns, and puts the phone down very slowly.

A message comes down every line of the main screen repeating over and over - at this range it is hard to make out, but the reaction of the bridge to the message is a kind of stunned silence. The message treads over the captain's shocked eyes. The captain breaks the silence quickly.

"See that all civilians and passengers are safely transported to the escape shuttles. I will send a dispatch after evacuation is complete. I am evacuating the ship. All of you!! Evacuate...now." He says as calm as possible.

The captain gives a salute to the two operators as they stand to leave.

"Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate the ship immediately... All passengers please board the shuttles in a calm and orderly fashion." The computer voice drones on.

Many people are running over what appears to be a sort of sky bridge inside the ship, while astronauts are outside observing the pandemonium and doing their own tasks, holding what appear to be light sword-shaped flashlights. A shuttles takes off with passengers in it, and zooms out the launch dock. It flies over the roof of the Eldridge, until all of a sudden it disappears in a puff of orange fire. A look at the back of the ship reveals that the weapon systems of the main ship have been activated and are now destroying all the escape shuttles. The captain looks through the main window in horror as the screen fades but we see what it has been repeating over and over..."I have found the true Alpha." The ship's hull now has very strange looking hose-shaped rods breaking in and out of it at will. Whatever is causing the problems on the ship, it is in almost complete control at this ship. The captain slumps into his chair desperately.

The captain knows he has little choice in the matter now. He takes out a gold pocket watch and looks sorrowfully at the picture embedded in the case. It is a picture of him, a bald man in a wheelchair a young girl with long red hair, smiling. He manages a sad smile at the picture that no one can see.

"Charles find Alpha before Omega can gain control of him. Help him learn his powers before it's too late." The captain says with hope.

He knows what he must do. He sits down at the main console and a screen opens up in front of him. The pocket watch sits silently on the window sill behind him. After but a moment's hesitation that seems like an eternity to the captain, he presses several buttons. He sits back in his chair. The pocket watch sits silently behind him. The main screen now reads SELF DESTRUCTION and a counter starting with 15 seconds.

The Eldridge begins to form a space rift to begin its jump. The blue entity begins to fly in circles around the ship towards the rift. Right as the entity hit the rift the Eldridge explodes with a ring of fire expanding through space. The ship disappears in orange flame as a blue streak flies through space at a high speed.

………………Xavier School………Subbasement…October 6th 2004………8:32pm…

Charles Xavier moves his wheelchair through Cerebros door with a puzzled look on his face. Once out the door he looks back at Cerebro to see the door close.

"Professor? Professor are you okay?" Betsy says with a worried look.

Charles startled from his train of thought. "Betsy! Yes my dear, I'm fine."

The two look at each other and smile. But soon Professors smile is broken as he grabs his head being thrown in pain. "AHHHH! OH God NO! AHHH!!" he screams falling out of his wheelchair.

Betsy falls to her knees, holding the Professor as he screams in pain. "Someone help me! Beast? Ororo? ANYONE HELP!! It's the Professor!!"

She sits there helpless holding the Professor in her arms. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he hears a message from an old friend. Ororo flies down the hall with Bobby and Kitty running behind her.

"Charles find Alpha before Omega can gain control of him. Help him learn his powers before it's too late." The voice says in his head.

…………………Xavier School………………Kitchen………October 6th 2008………8:32pm…

Jean walks in seeing Scott staring at his dinner.

"Not hungry?" She says with a smile.

Scott looks up smiling at her,"No, not really."

"Scott." Laying her hands on top of his. "Is everything okay."

Smiling at her, "I'm fine. Just a lot is on my mind right now."

Jean knew what he was thinking, she knew from the day they meet. Yet she still decided to be his girlfriend even though she knew what he was worrying about. "Well, we are going to have to fix that." She said standing up. "Me, You, Ororo, Betsy and Oliver are going to go out. We haven't done that in a long time."

Scott started to smile even more as he moved his chair back to stand. "Thanks Jean, I know I can always count on you to be here for me."

"Yes, I'm the one and only." She said kissing him on his cheek.

As the two start walking out of the kitchen, Jean starts to feel sick, her head is spinning and she starts to see double.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Jean grabs the door frame. "Jean here let me help you sit down."

"SCOTT!! My head it feels like it's going to explode!!" She cries out to him.

"Scott! Jean!" Screamed a voice from outside the kitchen.

Scott turns around from Jean seeing Jubilee running into the kitchen with the look of fear in her eyes.

"Scott, everyone is passing out! It looks only the ones with telepathic powers are only being affected!"

"AHHHHHH!!" Jean screams again.

Scott and Jubilee look down at Jean as her psychic fire covers her body trying to protect her from the psychic attack. Scott moves back pulling Jubilee away so Jean doesn't hurt them on accident. The sound of screams can be heard from all the psychic students in the school.

"It has to be Magneto attacking."

"Emma?" Scott looks over seeing Emma walking into the kitchen in her diamond skin form. "I don't think so! This isn't something Magneto would do."

"CAPTAIN ALTAR!!" Jean screams as she holds her head in pain.

"Charles find Alpha before Omega can gain control of him. Help him learn his powers before it's too late."

Jean passes out on the floor and the whole school falls silent.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters made by marvel what so ever. This is a story of a boy that will have male encounters later on in the story. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear some feedback from you if you read my story. I have written other stories and only made one chapter for them but this story I have wanted to write for a long time. So I'm going to write it no matter how many reviews but I still would like to hear what you have to say about my writing.

--Chicago--October 6th 2004--6:30am--

I woke up from the sun slipping though my window blinds. I just laid there looking at the ceiling watching the fan turn. I slowly looked to his right seeing I still had thirty minutes before my alarm went off. "Even on my birthday, I can sleep in" I thought. That's when I felt it the sudden wash of happiness wash over my. I knew it wasn't me being happy, not even sure why I was feeling it. Then the door to my room slowly opened. "That's no fun, you're already awake." My dad said as he popped his head in my room. "Good morning dad!" I replied. My dad was so happy for me turning thirteen. My mom on the other hand hated her little baby going up and becoming a teenager. I finally decided it was time to get up. I left my warm bed and looked outside; I could see the brown and yellow leaves falling from the big oak tree out front. Just last week the weather was nice and warm. Now autumn was on its way, not that I didn't like the cold it's just I like the warm weather, much more to do that time of year. "Skyler! Its for you time to get ready for school!" My mom said walking by my bedroom door. I turned around giving her a look like she was crazy. "My alarm hasn't even gone off yet." She gave me one of her do as I say looks. "Ugh fine!" I said walking over to my dresser.

Now time for the big decision of my day do I wear boxers or briefs? Do I want the freedom that the boxers give me or do I want the safe tight feeling of the briefs? Him decisions, decisions. I decided to go with the new trunk style underwear I got from American Eagle when I went shopping for an early birthday present. Turned out to be a new winter wardrobe but I wasn't complaining. I need to look good for school I am a teenager now. I couldn't help but start looking at myself in the mirror, nothing has changed. I still look the same. Same shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 6 kid I always did. I did start swimming a few months ago with my older brother at the gym which is, already helping my slender body build definition. Then I felt a feeling that wasn't mine, the feeling of impression. "OH GOD! Please don't tell me your going to be one of the teens that is all obsessed with their body, starving themselves or saying I have to go to the gym every waking moment?" my sister said looking at me as she ate an apple. "Maybe, I don't know. Hope not if I can just stay like this?" I replied with a smile. "No, I think you need to get taller, lift some more weight for those scrawny arms and definitely try not to lose that bubble butt of yours." She said taking another bite of her apple. "Thank Lana Thanks for the self esteem boost." I replied. "You're welcome." With that she left my room. I looked at my clock and lost track of time, even with waking up early I still didn't have enough time to waste. I grabbed a pair of new jeans and shirt from the American Eagle shopping bag and ran in the shower, right before my brother had the chance to realize I had cut him off. The whole time I was in the shower my brother banged lightly on the door saying either "God, Why me? Why?" or "Skyyyyylllleeerrr hurry up!" Not like I took more than ten minutes to shower and get ready, he just likes to goof off. There it was again, the feeling of happy mixed with worry. "About time Skyler, I need to piss. I almost didn't make it." Clark said as I opened the door.

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled walking through the kitchen. "Hey how about a present before you go to school." I turned around as saw her holding a small box in her hands. "Sure why not." I said as I opened the box. There it was, finally after waiting for ever I had my very own cell phone. "Thanks mom, dad!" I said giving them both a hug. "Don't get it taken away at school." She yelled at me as I walked out the door. "I won't." I yelled back. The whole time I walked to the bus stop and the ride to school I was adding all the number I knew to my phone and finding features out about it. I started to get a headache. I was feeling like my head was going too exploded from all the emotions I was feeling; love, hate, worry, envy, fear, jealousy, and happiness. I know my body was going to go through some changes with hormones, but damn if this is what it feels like I don't want puberty. Finally the bus stopped and I had finished playing with my phone at that time. One by one the kids where leaving the bus, I saw my friends sitting outside by one of the trees. It was our morning ritual to hang out by the tree before school started.

--South Middle School--October 6th 2004--8:00am--

"Hey Skyler. Don't you just love this weather? It's the perfect temperature out, huh?" asked Kimmie. She was sitting in the front of the group. I only knew her kind of well. She had joined our cliché only recently. The rest I have known since I was in preschool. There was Blake; he was a decent looking guy. If I had to describe him he was the goth punker in our group. He wore nothing but Hot Topic and heavy metal shirts, but he was very intellectual. Then there was Michael, a handsome but child blonde who never could keep his hands off Jennifer, his girlfriend. Jennifer however, was anything but like Michael. Just as outgoing, she kept her exuberance under lock and key unless someone from her cheerleading squad sees her. With her shapely body and china doll looks. She was constantly looking around to see if anyone was watching her. Sitting at the back of the group was Michelle, who was a firecracker, which went well with her red hair. If you asked her a question she didn't like, and you would find yourself on the end of her tongue lashing. I had been on the receiving end of one before and let's just say I have no desire to repeat the experience. "Oh yeah It's great out, but I'm going to miss the summer weather soon." I plopped myself between Kimmie and Michael.

No one said anything for a moment, but I swore I could feel what they were feeling , its like curiosity and sadness was pouring off them. "I don't want to be a spoilsport, but you guys like there is something on ya'll mind." No one said anything. "I mean, I know sometimes I can be a little out of it, but this is ridiculous. I looked at everyone again.

Jennifer spoke up finally. "Skyler, there have been some….rumors going around school lately. Normally, I don't really pay attention to them, but…well…there rumors kind of…hmmm…" She looked at Michael helpless. Michael moved closer to me, "Skyler, these rumors, they are kind of personal, but people are saying that you are, um, uh... gay." He the last word quickly, as if to say that he certainly wasn't anything like that. His whole face turned red with embarrassment. I didn't know what to tell them I think that I might be. I have looked at some books about being gay at the library but I had no idea what was going on with me. I always tried to be careful so no one saw me, but apparently I wasn't careful enough. I shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you think that anyone is telling the truth?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to tell my friends yet that I think I am gay. I was afraid how they might take it.

"Tina Smith says she saw you putting a book called Am I Gay last week in your locker." Blake said looking at me with his blank stare. I sighed Tina was an eternal thorn in my side. I had no idea what I ever did to piss her off, but she had the longest memory in the world. Since the beginning of middle school, she had done nothing but torment me with everything she could. "Blake, I…." I stopped myself. He had been so close to admitting everything, but he had one last card to play. "Guys, I don't know what Tina saw, but believe me, she's full of shit. Ya'll know how see is and how she has been the biggest bitch to me since the dawn of time. What makes you think she is telling the truth?" I hoped silently that no one else has seen the book. I had checked out a book with that name last week. Michelle snorted. "It wasn't just Tina, Skyler. Some of the guys say that you check them out in the locker room during swim. She looked over at Blake and Michael. "These to here are just pushing your buttons with the whole Tina thing. Relax, Sky, We aren't going to bite your head off here. We just want to know." She blew a big bubble and smiled. "After all, we're you friends. What are friends for?" I shook my head and smiled a little. "Guys, I know I should have said something before, but I've been a bit scared myself. All right, I don't know what really going on with myself and it all frustration. But yeah I think I am gay." I waited for the bombshell to drop. "You know, I think I broke a nail." said Kimmie. She was picking at a nail she had just broken, acting as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Kimmie, didn't you hear a thing Skyler just said?" Jennifer looked like she could smack Kimmie. "Yes Jen I did, it's not like it's that big of a deal. One of the guys in this guy had to be gay. I just thought it was going to be Michael first." "HEY!" Michael and Jennifer said together. Skyler held his hand up in a gesture of peace. "Come on, guys, like Kimmie said, relax. It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine with who I am. I don't mind telling you guys. I got those books at the library so I could get a good perspective on myself." With that, he sat back down as Michelle, Jennifer, and Kimmie jumped up and knocked him backwards into a pile of leaves. "So, birthday boy, what you want to do tonight?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know, just hang out is all I want to do really." The girls just smiled at me. "Hey, now we know you are, all four of us can spend all day talking about boys and going shopping and having late night phone calls and, oh, it'll be exciting! We have a boy in the family." Michelle said smiling at the other girls. "That it lets go to the mall tonight and hang out." Jennifer added. "Sounds like fun to me." I replied. Blake and Michael where standing up looking at all of us on the ground. "Ok, so we are going to the mall to night, but first, we'd better get to class before we end up in detention. I don't see us going to the mall while sitting in a classroom." Blake said as he grabbed his bag and started to walk off.

--South Middle School--October 6th 2004--4:00pm--

When the final bell rang for the day, I was only too happy to go home. All day my head had been hurting, and I felt strange. It's like I was feeling every persons in schools emotions. It was starting to make me sick. During lunch is when it got really bad today. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that my head was pounding and I fell to the floor and within moment the whole group had surrounded me with Blake and Michael helping me back up. I told them repeatedly that I was fine, and left the lunchroom, not looking back. I spent the rest of the lunch hour walking around outside. I was away from everyone which was the only thing that reduced my headache. When the lunch bell rang, I was sorely disappointed that I couldn't stay outside any longer.

--Skyler house--October 6th 2004--4:47pm--

When I got home, my house was dark. I was sure my brother and sister weren't home. They both had to work tonight. I unlocked the front door and went into the kitchen, looking for the note that mom most likely left for me. Like I expected, I found the yellow sticky-note posted to the fridge telling me that she was out shopping for groceries. Another worry surfaced. He wasn't sure what to say to his parents about his sexuality. Granted, we were a loving family, but they also were really old-fashioned. I wasn't sure if they would approve of my lifestyle. "Like I really have a choice in the matter." I said to myself. I decided I would wait before I told them. I popped a box of Hot-Pockets into the microwave for my dinner and headed upstairs to my room. Putting the plate down on my desk, I turned on the TV and settled back to channel surf. I didn't know why I bothered. All that was ever on was horrible stuff; murders, deaths, wars, famines, and disease. After a few minutes I turned it off and ate my dinner in silence. For some reason, I had no interest in TV today.

A bang and a dull thud from below told me that mom had arrived home. I bounded down the stairs and greeted her. "Oh Skyler honey, good, you're home. Can you help me put this stuff away? No, not there, it goes here." She started pulling stuff out of bags and putting them into the various cabinets. "Oh, I have to go the bathroom. Can you finish this up, honey? I nodded and began putting the rest of the food away. When I was done, I wondered what was taking mom so long to go to the bathroom. I began to walk up stares to my room to grab my phone. Jennifer was going to call me when she was done with cheer practice and let me know when we were all going to meet at the mall. I walked in my room and there she was sitting on my bed with the book that started everything today."Mom?" I said. She looked at me, and I realized she was trembling. She leaned forward and put her hands over here face. "Honey, what is this?" I couldn't believe she went through my stuff. We talked about her going through my person things, I had to tell her now "Mom, I'm...I think...uh, I'm gay." I winced slightly when I finished. Mother sat backwards, breathing heavily, but not saying anything. Feeling a small amount of hope, I waited for a few moments, and then pressed on. "I've known for a while now. Well I think I've known, but I wasn't sure what I was feeling and I argued with myself a lot about it." My voice grew weaker and less confident. "I know you probably hate me now, I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Mom still didn't say anything, and I had no idea what to say next. I licked my lips nervously, and then fell silent.

After a few more moments passed, Mom said shakily, "You're gay? Like as in attracted to other males?" When I nodded she put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "You're a fag?" I flinched, feeling hurt. "No, I'm not a 'fag'. I'm Skyler, your son. I'm still the same Skyler that you've raised for 13 years." She shook her head violently, her eyes flashing. "If I had truly raised my son, then I would..." She stopped herself. I wasn't sure why she stopped talking. I looked away for a moment, but when I looked back, I could see she was crying. "I'm so sorry honey, I don't want to be mad, but you have to understand, I come from an upbringing different than you. I've always taught you to be open-minded, but I've kept mine closed and now when you told me that you think... you are, I couldn't think for a moment." She gripped my hand. "I want you to know, even though I'm shocked, you are still my son, and I love you. Do we tell the rest of the family?" She sniffled and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. "I don't know. I'd like to but I'm not ready for them to know yet.

When she looked back at me, she seemed to have aged a thousand years in a moment. She was shaking, not from anger, but from her tears. "Skyler, I need to go to my room for a while, and calm down. Don't take it like I hate you, but I need to think things out for a while. Please, don't try to talk to me until I'm ready." She stood up abruptly and fled the room. I just watched as she left, deeply saddened. I had expected worse, but what I had seen had still shaken me to the core. Even through the pain, I felt warmth - his mother didn't hate him! She even said so! Unable to think of what to do now, I laid down on my bed. My thoughts were swirling and mixing. I tried to sort things out for myself, but the day had been too much for me. First my friends, then the thing at lunch, now his mother. What was next? As I was thinking, the phone rang. It was Jennifer "Skyler! We are all going to meet at the mall around seven." I smiled relived that I was able to leave the house. "Sweet, I'm ready to hang out and have a good time." I replied. "Awesome, Well get your cute gay ass ready and I'll see you at seven!" She said then the line disconnected. I found changed into another shirt and kept the same jeans on that I wore to school. Fixed my hair a little and then I went down stairs. I wasn't sure how I was going to get to the mall. Mom didn't want me to bother her till she was ready. Then I saw my dad's head lights move though the window and I ran outside as fast as I could. "Hey dad!" I yelled as he stepped out of his car. "Hey Skyler, How was school?" He replied as he grabbed his coat from the back seat. "It was good, just another day is all. Before you get everything out of the car, can u drop me off at them mall so I can hang out for a while? I'll have Lana or Clark pick me up on her way home from work." I said with a smile. "Sure buddy, since it's your birthday."

--Grand View Mall--October 6th 2004--7:05pm--

I pulled up the entrance to the mall to see all of my friends crowding around the entrance. "Thanks dad!" I said as I got out of the car and ran up to my friends, feeling much better. "Hey ya'll, what's up? Any stores in particular ya'll want to go to first?" Michelle started jumping up and down. "Oh, I got one, I got one! Let's go to Abercrombie and Fitch first!" She acted like she was drooling. "They've always got the hottest guys!" I shrugged, smiling at Michelle antics. "Sounds good to me, how about everyone else." I looked around at Blake and Warren. "You guys up for it? Or do you have a better idea?"They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "We'll go over to Electronic Boutique. You 'girls' can go ga-ga over your 'boys' alone." They left, sniggering. I put my arms around Michelle and Jennifer, and led them towards the store. "Ignore them, girls, they don't know what they are missing. We know what the males of the human race are like." The four of us set off into the crowd, trading jokes and teasing each other. A few hours of shopping later, I found myself being pulled into the food court. It was Michelle tugging on me. "Sky, I've got to rest, I've got to catch my breath. Oh my." Michelle was puffing along, trying to carry at least a dozen heavy bags. I started laughing and grabbed a few. "Why do I let you buy so much, Michelle?" I pointed a finger at her. "You know how many times I've seen you do this?" Jennifer appeared next to him, pointing a finger too and mouthing every word he was speaking. He poked her in the stomach and she started laughing hard, grabbing her stomach and collapsing into a chair. "Skyler! Don't do that!" she shrieked, her eyes shining with laughter."Admit it; you love it when I do that!" Still laughing "Yeah, whatever. You know, it's your turn to buy the food, boy-lover." She giggled. I acted like I was hurt by the joke, and stuck my lower lip out. "Michelle, the boy-lover's all sad, looky! Isn't he cute?" Both girls started laughing at me, which I turned around in a huff and took off for one of the small food stands in the court. Jennifer sat down next to Michelle. "You know, sometimes I wish he was straight." She confided. "I mean, he's so cute and all. Why are all the cute ones gay?" She smiled at Michelle "I don't know. Maybe it's God's way of keeping the population down or something." Michelle laughed. "I don't know, Jennifer. I think Skyler really is a cutie, but there is something strange about him sometimes. Earlier today, at lunch, you remember him falling down?" Michelle face saddened "Yeah. That was weird." Jennifer looked up from her phone which read 8:30pm. "Hey girls, I'm back - I've got us all some nice greasy pizza, perfect for putting pounds on girlie frames." I snickered. "And I know a certain girl that could use some meat!" Jennifer's eyes widened and she smacked him the side. "You sick dog you!" Though her tone sounded mad, her eyes were still filled with mirth. Skyler grabbed her and started tickling her sides. The two of them fell into a pile on the floor of the Food Court, laughing and tickling each other until I started to screamed, "Ahhhhhggggg." I began to convulse on the floor, my arms and legs cracking painfully on the tiles. Jennifer fell away from me and started to scream for help. Suddenly I lurched forward grabbing my head "Alpha I have found you and I will become one with you." Is all I could hear, then I saw Michelle, she tried to grab me, but somehow her hands seemed to bounce right off of me. I felt sick my head was pounding. I felt all the pain, fear and worry from everyone around me. Then the next thing I knew my whole body began to glow with a bright, light blue light and I lifted off the floor and hovered about 5 feet up in the air, I was writhing in pain. Then, without warning, the blue light rippled through the food court and everyone fell to the floor like they were knocked out. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out hitting the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope if you are reading this you are enjoying it. Like I said earlier I don't own anything. This has male conduct in later chapters so if you don't like don't read. Please review so I know someone is reading. I will continue this story even with just one review. I do hope I get more than that, LOL. If you have anything you would like me to add please let me know and I will try. ENJOY.

--Lincoln Park Hospital-- October 6th 2004--10:47pm--

Skyler opened his eyes to darkness, unsure of what was happening. In the background he could hear someone yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. He could also hear the sounds of machines around him. He couldn't figure out where he was. His head was pounding again, and he was having trouble thinking. All of his thoughts were jumbled up in knots, more like everyone in the hospitals and he couldn't pull them apart from one another. For a moment, he felt incredibly dizzy and then it all stopped: the emotions, thoughts, and sickness.

He still couldn't see anything. He tried rubbed his eyes, but he was strapped to his bed. Fear fell over him, he had no idea what was going and why he was strapped to his bed. "Relax, kid, before you strain yourself." Skyler couldn't tell who said it, but he stopped moving immediately and started blinking his eyes again. A face slid into his view, a young man, with messy brown hair and a cute smile, but most of view was still quite blurry. "I see you're awake. Good. Can you see me properly? Skyler shook his head yes."Well, Now that you can see and hear me means you're doing great. I don't want to frighten you, but you have been restrained, which is why you can't move. Just relax. You're in Lincoln Park Hospital. I have to go see other patients, but the nurse on duty will be coming in to take your vitals. It's important that you remain relaxed, Skyler. Can I have your assurance you'll stay calm?" Shock his head yes again."Good. Skyler, the nurse will be here in just a moment." He turned leaving him alone in the room. Skyler closed his eyes and tried to relax in his bed.

"So I'm in a hospital" Skyler thought. "What happened to me?" He couldn't remember all of it. He did remember falling on the ground laughing when Jennifer was tickling him, but then all he could remember was all the people in the mall he could feel their emotions and then nothing. He searched his memory for anything, but that was all he could find. "I hope I didn't hurt anyone, or that anyone hurt me. I wonder my friends are or where my family is." He couldn't figure out why nobody was here with him.

Suddenly he was aware someone else was in the room. Most likely the nurse was there. He heard a ripping sound and felt someone touch his arm. "Skyler, can you hear me?" Josh opened his mouth and tried to speak. "Yes." His voice was crackly and low, but she heard him. "Good. I'm Susan, and I'm here to take your vital signs. I've removed the restraints, so you can sit up." Skyler slowly sat up and opened his eyes fully. He could see again! The room came into focus, revealing a small white hospital room with machines beeping all over and a TV hanging from the ceiling ahead of him. At the end of the room he could see the open door and the people passing about in the corridor outside. On his right side was a woman, looking to be in her mid twenties, pulling out a blood pressure cuff from the cabinets against the wall. She smiled when she saw him sitting up. "I'm glad to see you are finally wake and moving around. I was worried about you, you know." She shook her head. "Dreadful business at the mall tonight, you're lucky you didn't break any bones falling like that or kill anyone." Skyler wasn't sure what to say; he didn't remember falling from anywhere or hurting anyone. He was about to say so when she pulled the cuff off and announced, "You're blood pressure is just fine. I've got to check your temperature and so on, so if you could lean back against the bed I'll get the equipment." Without giving him a moment to do it himself, she gently pushed him back into the bed, still smiling. She reached over to the counter and grabbed a few devices from it; these she used to check that his eyes and ears were okay.

"Now, breathe in deep for me and hold it for a moment, then release. That's it. Again, please. Yup, that's what I need." She came over in front of him. "Well, Josh, your vitals are all fine. You're going to be okay. Do you feel okay?" As she asked him, she walked over to the door and closed it.

"Yeah, I fell okay. I'm just not sure what happened to me tonight. I can't remember a thing."

She sat down on the edge of the bed suddenly look grim. Josh got a sinking feeling in his stomach; whatever she was about to say, he wasn't going to like it. "Skyler, we called your family and told them what happened. Your parents weren't happy about it. In fact, they don't want to come and get you.

Unfortunately, we have no way of keeping you, but we can turn you over to the police, who can try to find a place for you to live." When Skyler started to shake his head, she held her hand up. "I know this doesn't sound good, but you have to understand. I do know of another solution though Skyler." She sat back a little and clasped her hands. "There's someone who is a close friend of my family who runs a school for people like you." Skyler looked at her for a moment. The events of the past day whirled in his head and he started to feel dizzy again."Sick...I need the bathroom, please...I'm - I'm going to throw up."

Susan helped Skyler up and walked him over to the bathroom. "Do you need any help? I can also give you some anti-nausea medication if you need it. You've got an IV, so I can simply put it in the back." He looked down at his arm and was surprised to see a line running from the underside of his wrist up to a bag hanging on a pole Susan was moving with him. In his haste to get up, he didn't even notice. "No, I'm okay; I just needed to breathe for a moment. I'm...I'm...I'm not sure what to do, I've never felt so hopeless." He started to cry, leaning on the bathroom door. He felt Susan put a hand on his shoulder and rub gently. "I don't even know what I did or what happened and why my family is doing this to me." He looked at the nurse, sniffling. "What happened to me?"

"Come here, back to the bed and I'll get you some tissues and then tell you what happened tonight." She gently took his arm and slowly led him back to the bed. "There you go, sit back and catch your breath. You've been through a lot tonight." He felt grateful for the help, but desperation took over. "Please tell me what happened! I need to know!"

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. "Relax. If you get too excited, I'll have to sedate you, and then I can't tell you anything. Are you relaxing?" He nodded. "Good. Okay. Well, I think I'll begin with when you started having seizures. Do you know what a seizure is? You do? Okay. You started having a seizure and then, according to the witnesses, you began yelling about your head, grabbing it and screaming. You with me so far?"

Skyler tried to remember what she was telling him, but the whole time was simply a blank spot. It was like looking at a white wall and seeing a big black area right in front that would move anywhere you looked and you couldn't get rid of it. He nodded.

"Then, and this where it gets weird, you apparently started to glow and lift off the floor. Everyone says that you floated in the air about five or six feet for a few minutes, and then this blast shot out from you knocking everyone out and you simply fell and hit the ground." She patted him on the arm. Before Skyler could say anything, there was a knock at the door, and a policeman stuck his head inside. "Excuse me Mrs. Richards, but is this Skyler Anders's room? I need to speak to him."

"Officer Smith, Hi, Yes this is Skyler." Susan said to the man.

He pulled the rest of himself into the room. "Ah, so you are Skyler." He walked over to the bed and grasped Skyler's hand. "I'm Officer Smith, Isaac Smith." He said it like he thought he was James Bond. Skyler didn't know why, but he took an instant liking to the man. Maybe it was the soft way he talked. It kind of pushed away some of the wall most people seemed to carry around with them.

"Well, Skyler, I have to say, you gave a lot of people a fright tonight with the whole glowing floating thing. I've got to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Skyler wasn't sure at first what to say. He still couldn't remember anything. "Um, I don't really remember anything."

"Nothing?" Buford asked eagerly.

"Well, I remember some pain, and then, nothing. I woke up here. I wish I could remember it, because it sounds really weird to me."

"Certainty is, son. We've gotten ourselves into a big quandary here." He looked grim. Skyler started feeling that faint anxiety in his stomach again. "Ya see, since you are under the age of 18, and seeing how your parents said they don't want you coming home." Seeing the panicky look on Skyler's face, he pressed on quicker, trying to soothe him. "No, no, don't worry. I'm certain they are simply angry and scared. When people are faced with something they didn't expect, they sometimes act in... ways you wouldn't expect." He patted Skyler's shoulder. "I'm certain they'll come around, but until then, you'll need a place to stay, and the hospital ain't it." Susan looked like she was about to say something, but she swallowed her words.

Skyler looked up at the officer and smiled slightly. He looked around the room for a moment. "I still don't even fully understand what happened to me tonight."

"You can come with us and be placed in foster care." Skyler looked scared. "The other option is the streets - and I've heard they ain't very nice."

Skyler shifted in his bed, he'd been lying there long enough to suddenly realize his bottom had fallen asleep. "This is a lot to take in at once. Do you mind if I rest for a while?"

Officer Smith smiled at him. "That's okay. I've got someone else I should see here too. Since you can't seem to remember anything, all of my questions will have to wait. Still, I hope you feel better there, son." He touched Skyler's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "And if you get any more glowing or floating things going, let me know; I'd love to see it! Meanwhile, your nurse can tell you what will happen to you next" He winked at Skyler and left the room.

Skyler breathed out slowly and shifted again the bed, turning to face

Susan, whose face was etched with compassion, "Seems I've managed to royally fuck-up tonight, huh?" She laughed. "Yeah, it certainly is messed up. But you'll be okay. I can tell." Her eyes glistened. "Looking at you and how you are handling everything is amazing. "I screamed and paniced like a little five year old when this happened to me." She got up and hugged him tightly. "You'll get through everything fine, Skyler sweetie."

She let go and stood up, wiping her eyes. "Oh, look at me, I've ruined my mascara." When Skyler laughed, she smiled. "I've got a few other patients to check up on, and then I'll be back to make sure you are okay for the night." She gently kissed him on the forehead and then turned and walked out the door."Oh, Skyler, we will talk more about another option that better for you then foster care."

When Skyler was sure she was gone, he started to plan his escape. He knew that his parents wouldn't take him back, not after all of this. Like it or not, that was a fact. And he didn't want to be in the state system. He'd heard terrible stories about things going on in there, guys getting beaten up, raped, and even murdered. "I'm not going to end up like one of them" he thought.

Which left him with one option: running away. The streets, while not safe, seemed better than anything the hospital or the police could offer him. Heart feeling heavy, Skyler got up and grabbed a bandage out of the drawer to his left. He thanked God that they hadn't removed his clothing when he was asleep and replace it with a gown; this made things so much easier. Wincing, he slowly pulled the IV out while pressing down hard with the bandage. With a slight popping sound, it slid out of his wrist.

'Damm that hurt!' He wrapped some gauze around the bandage and then taped it. Then he looked around the room for anything of his that might still be there. His wallet and phone were in his pocket, but he bet that his phone would not work for long. "Well, here goes!" He said out loud to himself.

He strode over to the door and peeked out. At the moment the hall was deserted. Look both ways, he quickly stepped out the room and started walking towards the end of the hall, trying to look nonchalant. He passed by many other open rooms, all with the sounds of the sick and ailing and various soap operas.

Just as he was about to the turn the corner, he got the strangest feeling that Susan was right there. Without knowing why, he wedged himself in a small alcove by the intersection and waited. Sure enough, she breezed by, deep in conversation with a tall doctor about another patient. When she was far enough away, he darted out, going the opposite direction. He reached another intersection and chose a right, finding himself in front a bank of elevators. He checked the floor he was on (2), and pressed the down button.

Skyler breathed out a sigh of relief as the elevator made its way to the lobby. He really hadn't expected running away to be so easy. Still, he planned on being careful enough not to get seen by anyone who knew him in the hospital, as he planned to pose as a visitor to get out of the building.

When the elevator doors opened, his heart sank. Standing outside the door was Officer Smith.

"Skyler!" Smith was quite surprised, since he didn't expect to be seeing him anytime soon. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well...I've been discharged." He hoped that he had sounded convincing. "Oh. Well then, where do you plan on going?" He gave Skyler a piercing look, as if to say he didn't quite believe him.

Skyler thought fast. "My brother and sister are on their way here."

Smith was silent for a moment, and then he clapped his hand Skyler's shoulder. "I wish you luck, son." He pushed past him and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, he winked.

As Josh walked out into the lobby he felt a bubble of joy rising inside of him, ready to burst. He had done it! He made it out of hospital without a hitch. He still couldn't quite believe that he had wormed his way out of that so easily. He quickly walked out through the double doors.

--Toronto--Rouge Valley Park--Four Months Later--February 18, 2005--9:24pm--

Skyler couldn't believe how cold he was. He pulled his jacket closer around himself and settled against the dank brick wall for the night. His shivering was slowing down somewhat, now. He supposed he might be a bit warmer. It had been a while since he had felt a good source of heat. He was proud of himself. He had made it all the way to Toronto, through hitchhiking and when he got to the border, he just walked around the wood for a while till he made it into Canada.

The only bad thing was the hunger. It bit into him sometimes, especially late at night when his body was tired out and he hadn't had much to eat that day anyway. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't remember what it was like to eat three full meals a day. On good days, when his begging was top-notch, he could get 20 or more, that was more than enough for a decent meal at any small restaurant or McDonalds. But today was not one of those days at all. His muscles, so toned before were thin and wiry from not exercising. His diet didn't help his health much either. Lately he had been feeling even more tired that he should be and coughed more often.

Early into his time on the streets, he had come to peace with himself. It was obvious what had happened. Glowing and floating? He was a mutant after all. Surprisingly, the thought didn't really scare or disgust him. At least not anymore that is. He had more important things to worry about now, such as where his next meal lay and the best place to sleep depending on the weather, though he hadn't been in this city long to know where it was safe. Also while he walked around he had experimented with his powers.

He found he had the ability to move objects with his mind. He sometimes could lift cars and even semi-trucks with little effort. Then he found out that the tons of emotions he felt weren't just puberty but his empathy power. He could feel others and how they felt. He knew that there were other powers lying there, close to the surface, but he couldn't figure out how to release them. Sometimes they manifested themselves, but without his control. Like once, he was sitting on the street, and an old woman was crossing the street, a car was about to hit her, he knew that someone should help and he wanted to run after her. Next thing he knows he is right there be sided her helping he out of the way of the car. She thanked as she looked at the car driving by and when she turned to him she was shocked, saying he was her guardian angel sent to protect her. He was confused for a while till realized he could see through his hands and saw his body sitting on the curb. He had astral projected himself to the old lady and saved her.

He had gotten to use his powers a few times to help himself since the night he ran away from the hospital. Once, a group of thugs cornered him in an abandoned warehouse and smacked him across the face. When he fell to the floor, he reached out with his mind and pushed all four of them out of the second floor window and to the alley below. He covered his ears as they screamed and tried hard not to listen to the thuds of their bodies hitting the pavement below. Luckily for them, they all survived, but Skyler had never seen them again.

"Hey kid!" Skyler looked around for the voice, his eyes finally falling on a young man, no older than 25 or so, walking swiftly down the alley towards him. "Yeah, you. Hey, you got a smoke on you?" Skyler shook his head, digging his hands a bit closer to himself. He didn't want to talk to anyone, even cute guys like this one. He was a typical blond boy, but that didn't hide the glint in his eyes, a glint Skyler didn't like. The guy stepped a bit closer. "Are you sure, man? I'm really in need." He spoke the last word just dripping with an obvious leer. Skyler's heart began to pound. Skyler was about to answer when he noticed two other guys were making their way quietly down the alley, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. With an effort, he focused on the blond guy closest to him.

"No. I don't have anything you want." He stared at the man as he shifted slightly away. The blond man saw the move and grinned. "Are you afraid of me, kid?" He stooped down by Skyler and put his hand on his right leg. "Why are you afraid of me?" he murmured softly. Skyler started to shake with fear and tried to move away. "Don't touch me." He said, pushing the guy's hand away. The man smiled again. It was not a kind smile, but rather a very dirty smile. Not in the fact that his teeth were not quite the cleanest, but the in the manner that he was staring at Skyler with poorly concealed lust. "I know you want me as much as I want you." He pulled himself closer.

Suddenly, Skyler stopped shaking and his hands started to glow blue. "I'm warning you, back away from me or you will regret it." His voice was cold and hard and carried a tinge of something the blond man couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it sent a tingle of fear down his back. He backed away slightly, then changed his mind and grabbed Skyler, trying to pin him against the wall.

Skyler flung his hands out and the man flew across the alley only to slam into the brick wall on the other side. The other two men rushed Skyler, one of them kicking him in the stomach and the other punched him across the face. "Ahhhh" Skyler moaned, grabbing his stomach. The other man kicked him again. "Ya like that, huh?" when Skyler didn't answer, he grabbed his face and pulled him upright, kneeing him in the crotch. Skyler keeled over, unable to breathe. Stars flashed before his eyes and his head started to pound. Before he could try to catch his breath, he was smacked across the temple and his head banged hard against the wall behind him.

"I asked you a question, you mother-fucker! Don't you like it when

I fuck with you?" His breath smelled of alcohol, and Skyler recoiled from the stench. He weakly flexed his hands, but nothing happened, he was in too much pain to concentrate. "Please...don't hurt me anymore. I'll do anything you want." He tried to breathe in a bit deeper, but the pain bit him hard and he gasped. "I'll...do anything...you...you...want," He wheezed between tortured breaths.

The other man smiled and turned to his companion. "Check on Aaron while I try out my new toy." He shook Skyler roughly, kneeing him in the stomach again.

"Mac, Stop. This little bitch is mine." Aaron said standing up. The other man looked down pissed but he listened letting go of Skyler letting him fall to the ground gasping for air. "So, you want to use powers huh?" Aaron said with that dirty smile. Aaron came in close, extended his right hand grabbing Skyler's face, and then released his own power. A white light which burst from Aaron's palm was brighter than any natural light on this world. The light blasted Skyler's unshielded eyes, overloading their capacity to adapt. A searing, burning pain ripped through Skyler's eyes. Skyler screamed as his eyes felt like they were melting. Aaron removed his hand from Skyler. "Ha, you like that you little bitch?" Skyler was in so much pain he couldn't focus. Then another voice echoed through the alley. They weren't alone! Hope surged through his heart when he heard the person say, "Leave him alone." Skyler tried to look at the person talking, but his eyes wouldn't work, he couldn't see. Aaron just laughed "Come on guys, let's go." He let go of Skyler, "The names holy. See you around. Ha, never mind, you won't." Aaron said walking off leaving Skyler there with the new comer.

Skyler heard the other man walking over to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, get up!" Skyler stood up with the help of the man. He squeezed his eyes closed to hope it would help with the pain. "I'm Marcus and you are?" Skyler looked in his direction."I'm Skyler." Marcus smiled. "Don't worry I'll take care of you Skyler."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope if you are reading this you are enjoying it. Like I said earlier I don't own anything. This has male conduct in later chapters so if you don't like don't read. Please review so I know someone is reading. I will continue this story even with just one review. I do hope I get more than that, LOL. If you have anything you would like me to add please let me know and I will try. ENJOY.

--Downtown Toronto--August 4th 2008--1:43pm--

Every once and a while, Scott would wander in to town to get something that the local market didn't have. He had made the decision eight months ago to leave the X-men. He felt that he wasn't fit to lead the team anymore or was it that his pride was just to damage that he couldn't face having in broken again. He had gone through so much in the last year that it was finally taking a toll on him. It all started when Jean told him they should just be friends, it wasn't a surprise to him, he wanted it too, but part of him was wounded from it. Then she dies saving him and the team lives. The next thing he knows Jean has risen from the dead only to throw him into the hospital for months and killing the only man he ever thought of as a father and only to have her die once again. When he came back to the mansion everything was going good. He was coming to terms with everything when Lilandra from the Shi'ar Empire told them that Charles and Jean where the only ones to stop the Pegasus Force, then she brought them back from the dead, Charles and Jean where alive once more. The government then kidnapped him and used him against his friends; three of them were in critical condition. When he finally gained control again that's when he decided to leave the X-men. He wanted to find himself, to think about who he was. I knew what he was doing he was really running away. Logan was the first to point it out.

Scott was just crossing the street, when he saw Avalanche walking in to an alleyway. He followed stopping short of the alley, checking to make sure his enemy hadn't seen him. He was in luck. Avalanche was intent on whatever it was he was doing and took no notice of Scott at all. Curious, Scott stayed in the shadows and watched, hoping to figure out what the other mutant was up to. It wasn't long before he heard a girl screaming and the feeling of small tremor. As he ran towards the boarded up door of the abandoned building, the tremors increased in strength as it was joined with additional screams. Scott burst through the doorway in time to see Avalanche crush a young girl body with fallen support beams. His hands and arms were coated in blood. Scott could make out the dying moans of the kids holed up in the building and readied his visor for a fight.

"What are ya doin' here, one eye?" Lance rumbled out.

"Kicking you ass, Lance" Scott yelled. He had to step over the mutilated body of a child to advance on the other man. The kid was so badly smashed up that he couldn't tell if it had been a boy or a girl.

"One of them thought they could pick my pocket," Lance laughed. "Just getting a little practice in but you're just going to be a bonus." He launched himself at Scott knocking him soundly against a support beam, the walls started to shake around them.

Scott shot a blast at him, gratified to hear Lance's grunt of pain. "Just a kids Lance," he cried. "You didn't have to do this to them."

"I consider it a workout!" Lance laughed back and landed a hard fist into Scott's head. "There only human, Scotty."

Scott grabbed Lance and slammed him into the far wall, shaking the dilapidated building even more. He knew better than to try to talk to the brotherhood. The only thing he understood was moron. Scott shot another blast at Lance sending him into the basement of the building. Lance sat up holding his left hand out to one of the support beam. The building started to creak and pieces drop from the ceiling. Lance staggered to his feet and smiled at Scott. "Opps, looks like it coming down."

Scott watched the other man turn and run from the crumbling building and was about to go after him when a soft moan froze him in his tracks. He had thought all the kids were dead, but as he scanned the room, he realized one of them was still alive. Pulling away several pieces of broken crate, Scott uncovered a boy, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and moaning in pain from the foot long gash in his side. The boy sensed his presence and tried to crawl away, even with his injuries. "Dam it." Scott hissed, he hated the brotherhood they didn't care who they hurt in the process of what they called fun.

"No... please..." the boy begged when he felt the man leaning over him. He knew he wasn't the same man that had attacked him but that didn't stop him from trying to get away. "Hey now, kid, calm down." Scott said forceful, picking the boy up into his arms. "We have to get out of here."

"Don't hurt me," the boy whimpered softly. He knew better than to beg, it only got him hurt even more, but he couldn't help himself. The building was starting to collapse around them, so Scott didn't't answer right away. He just grabbed onto the boy and took off. It wasn't until they were a safe distance away and hidden by the darkness of the coming night, that the boy started to struggle again. "Stop it; you're just going to hurt yourself."

"Please... hurts so much... I won't fight you," the boy whispered, terrified that he man was taking him someplace where he could torture him to death in private. It seemed to be what the other man had wanted.

"Im just going to take you to a hospital." Scott said sitting the young boy down on his feet. "They'll fix you up."

"N-n-no hos-hospital," the boy stammered. "Can't. Not safe." He wanted to get away from the stranger but he knew better than to let himself be taken to a hospital. They city was trying for months of putting him and his friends in foster housing. He knew himself that he hadn't been able to control his powers when he was scared. It was taking everything he had not to send this guy flying through the air.

"That's stupid, of course it's safe," Scott argued, already starting to walk towards a streetlight. He could hear the drone of rescue vehicles in the distance.

"Not... not for them," the boy gasped, trying to make the man understand. "I..I..I can't control mmmy mind when Im scared... Please..."

Scott stopped and considered the situation; he knelt on one knee in front of the boy. The boy was covered in soot and blood. "Are you a mutant?"

"Yes," the boy whispered, ashamed and afraid.

"Mmm," Scott sighed, but he stood up and started to walk away from the approaching cops and fire trucks. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any," the boy replied.

Scott stared at the boy for a while, when he realized the kid was blind. "You can't see can you?"

"No, another mutant attacked me a few years ago and blinded me with his powers." The boy replied.

Scott knew all too well how it felt not being able to see. "Poor kid" Scott said to himself as he switched his visor for his sunglasses.

"Look, you can just set me down in an alley or something and I'll be fine." The boy spoke up. The boy was trying to lie but he didn't like being carried around by a stranger after nearly being smashed by one.

"You're being stupid again." Scott didn't't know what he was going to do, but that wasn't an option. "You'll just have to come with me for while."

"Al-alright," the boy replied, gulping at the thought, but he knew he didn't have any other choice, not if he wanted to live. "I... I won't be any trouble... in fact... I can... can make it up to you... if you want..."

"No need to," Scott chuckled.

The boy might be young but he wasn't a fool. He'd been told similar things by men before and they had all been lies. "I'll do whatever you want. Just... don't hurt me anymore. Okay?"

"I never hurt you in the first place," Scott reminded him. He had an idea of heading to a seedy motel that didn't't ask questions. The injuries weren't't anything he hadn't tended before.

"No," the boy conceded. "But that doesn't mean you won't. Men... like to hurt me. I just... you don't have to hurt me for me to make it good for you. Okay?"

"Sure, kiddo," Scott told him.

--Downtown Inn--August 4th 2008--4:19pm--

They didn't't talk again until they walked into the lobby of the motel that rented by the hour, night or month. The guy looked up from behind the barred front desk and raised an eyebrow.

"We need a room," Scott said, ignoring the questioning look. "And a first aid kit."

"Gonna cost ya extra… he looks pretty young."The man said.

"Fine," Scott said. He held the boy with one arm and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and threw the money on the counter. "Now give me a key and send up that first aid kit."

The guy was already counting out the bills. "This'll be enough, but if he screams too much, that'll be more."

"He won't scream," Scott told him, hoping he hadn't lied. He'd hate to have to gag him after everything he'd been through but this was one of the only places he could "safely" take him.

"I said too much," the man said and cackled. "Bet he'll be pretty once you get him cleaned up."

Scot ignored the comment, rolling his eyes under his ruby sunglasses and headed up the stairs with his bundle. He could see the blood still oozing from the wound and wanted to get it taken care of as soon as possible. He knew what the desk clerk was thinking and it made him want to punch the guy in the face for it.

"Will you let me go?" the boy asked, as he heard a hotel room door open and then close.

"Have to get you patched up first," Scott said, sitting him down on the bed as gently as he could. "Then have to give you some time to heal. Maybe get some food into you."

"What kind of food? When?" the boy asked immediately and then he realized how desperate he sounded. "Not that it's a big deal or anything."

"Yeah sure, kid. Something easy on the stomach for now and as soon as I've got those wounds of yours looked at," Scott told him. "If you keep everything down okay tonight, you can have anything you want tomorrow."

"It's not a big deal," the boy denied. He was already trying to fix his face in the cold mask he used on the street. "But… I need to go to the warehouse. Talk to the others."

"Kiddo... I don't know how to tell you this... but there isn't any others. There isn't any warehouse anymore either."

"You're lying!" the boy hissed. "I have to find Marcus…"

"I not lying," Scott said softly. "They were killed. Lance killed them. Hell, I damn near took off after him when I heard you moan. If I'd left, you'd be dead right now, too."

"I don't believe you," the boy said, but his voice was cracked and quieter. "Marcus hates it when I'm away for too long… I have to…"

"I'm sorry," Scott told him as he sat down on the bed beside him. "I know it doesn't make it any better, but they didn't suffer."

"I have to go," the young man, tried to scramble away, but then there was a sharp pain and he hissed out a litany of swears.

Scott grabbed the boy's waist from behind pulling him back to the bed. "Sorry, kiddo. I can't let you do that. You'd end up bleeding to death in some alley and I'm not let that happen." A knock at the door interrupted them and Scott went to answer it. He took the first aid kit from the desk clerk with a nod and quickly returned to the bed.

"All of them?" the boy asked after a moment. "Even the young ones?"

"Yeah," Scott replied sadly, before trying to change the subject. "Come on, let's get what's left of that shirt off of you so I can see how bad you're hurt."

The boy clutched the end of his shirt in his fists. "Tell me what your name is…"

"Scott. What's yours?"

"Skyler," the boy answered.

"How old are you, Skyler?" Scott asked as he carefully pried the tattered shirt from the boy's hands. He looked like he was fifteen but Logan knew looks could be deceiving.

"Does it matter? I can be as young as you want me to be."

"I am not into that kind of thing," Scott told him bluntly. "I just want to help you."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Skyler mumbled. Usually the men liked it when he played young.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Sky," Scott said. "Just wanted to set things straight is all. If I wanted to get laid, I got plenty of friends, for that. I not gonna force myself on you."

"Right…" Skyler said, his body going limp. The guy must have some other sort of ulterior motive for helping him.

"I know you don't believe me. Don't really blame you there, but you can trust me, kiddo. I promise."

"I don't have any money," Skyler said. "Marcus had it all."

"That's okay. I got enough for both of us," Scott said. He had eased the shirt off of the boy and was looking over the bloody gash on his side. The kid was so thin he could easily make out his ribs.

Upon hearing those words, he got an idea of what the man wanted. He grabbed Scott's wrist and gripped it tightly. "Can we wait at least a week?"

"Wait a week for what?" Scott asked.

"I'll get some more money for you then… I just some time to heal up a bit," Skyler said. "Johns don't like it when you look sick."

"Damn, kiddo," Scott swore softly. "Im not looking to be your pimp, sure as hell not going make you... sell yourself... just to earn a buck. Christ, somebody really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"If you don't, someone else will…" Skyler said, starting to run his hand up and down Scott's bicep. "Marcus said…"

"Marcus said what?" Scott asked when Skyler trailed off. He had a pretty good idea that this Marcus guy had been the kid's pimp, a thought that made him think that the Brotherhood let him off too lightly.

"Marcus said a freak like me needed someone to convince the johns that I was safe…" Skyler said, his hand was now playing with the hair on Scott arm. "I can be good."

"First off, you're not a freak. Second, if your pal Marcus wasn't already dead I'd kill the prick myself," Scott hissed. "You don't have to do this, okay? I'll take care of you now and you don't have to fuck me or anybody else for it."

"I don't understand…"

"I know you don't," Scott sighed. "Don't think I really understand it myself, but I know I'm not going to let you go back out on the streets."

"You have to want something," Skyler argued. He felt Scott bandaging and cleaning his wounds. "You might as well tell me now. I don't steal."

"Maybe I just want to help you," Scott shrugged. "I know what it's like to be on your own. I know how hard it can be. I lived on the street myself when I was young. Maybe I just want to help you like some helped me a long time ago." Scott said in a sad ton. Skyler felt the compassion in his voice, it almost made him cry.

When Scott was done patching him up, he moved away and Skyler felt a sudden loss of human contact. He reached out and groped for Scott again. "Don't leave…"

"I was just gonna put this stuff in the bathroom," Scott said. "And I need to see about some food. I want you to rest here until I get back. I won't be very long."

Skyler didn't care, he just didn't want to be left alone. He moved again, despite the pain and groped for Scott. "I don't care…" he begged.

"Hey, take it easy," Scott said, tossing the first aid supplies onto the nearby table and returning to Skyler's side. He sat down on the bed beside the boy and settled him back down. "I'll call and see if I can get a pizza delivered, how's that?"

Skyler settled his head against Scott's chest. "What kind of pizza?"

"Any kind you want," Scott replied, letting the boy rest against him.

"I don't care," Skyler admitted. "We used to get this stuff out of a dumpster that…" He stopped when he realized none of his friends were alive. He started to shake, he started to cry.

"Easy, Sky," Scott said, slipping his arm around the boy and holding him. "Everything's going to be okay." He held Skyler for a few minutes then reached over and grabbed the phone. It took a bit of convincing but he finally got the local pizza place to deliver to their room.

--Room 17--August 4th 2008--7:36pm--

Skyler had fallen asleep against Scott's chest and the knocking on the motel door woke him up. He startled and gripped Scott tightly. "Don't let him get me…" he mumbled.

"It's just the pizza," Scott said softly as he slipped out of the bed. "Avalanche is long gone by now and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be stupid enough to knock first."

"You're calling me stupid again," Skyler said. He was already trying to crawl out of the bed after Scott.

"Stay put," Scott ordered. He quickly paid for the pizza, shutting and locking the door after the delivery boy had left.

"You ordered ham and pineapple," Skyler said, just by smelling it. His heart ached from the loss of his friends so soon, but he just wanted to pretend everything was normal. He could pretend Scott was a romantic john to get by.

"Hope that's okay," Scott said as he sat down on the bed and placed the pizza box between them. He would have preferred something a bit easier on the boy's stomach but this would have to do.

Instead of reaching for the box, Skyler reached for Scott's arm and slid his hand down to meet Scott's fingers. He snatched the piece of pizza away from Scott's hand for his own. "I'll eat nearly anything," Skyler mumbled with a full mouth.

"Glad to see you're not picky," Scott said with a smile as he took another piece for himself. He planned to leave the majority of the food for the boy, only eating a little, while he sat with him. The TV played in the background as they ate. The kid acted like he hadn't had a decent meal in days and Logan wanted him to eat his fill for once.

"What will your wife say if you show up with me?" Skyler asked carefully.

"I'm not married." Scott said softly.

"Oh, then your girlfriend?" Skyler said while taking another bit of pizza.

"No girlfriend either" Scott replied with a small smile.

"Sooo… you like guys then?" Skyler asked. If the man did, then he might be able to convince Scott to keep him around longer.

"Let's just say it a long story. But I'm not picky."

"That's good to know," Skyler said and smiled a bit. "Where do you live?"

"I'm kind of taken residence at a friend for a while, but I did live in Westchester, New York." He placed another slice of pizza in Skyler's hand. "Eat up. You're skin and bones."

"You lied to me." Skyler said slowly.

"Come again?" Scott said, taken aback by the accusation.

"You said you were going to take care of me," Skyler answered. "You don't even have a home. You probably live in this stink hole."

"I got a place, Sky," Scott laughed. "It's a friend of mines cabin and it's not too far away. It's not the Plaza but it is this stink hole either. As soon as you're healed up some, we can head up there."

"Cabin?" Skyler asked. His face drew up into doubtful scowl. "I haven't been outside of the city since…"

"It's quiet there, peaceful. You'll like it," Scott said, "I like it a lot, Nice place to think and figure things out at." hoping to convince him. If the kid didn't like the cabin he could always find them a place to stay in town.

"Would that guy who killed my friends be able to find us?"

"Maybe," Scott said, being honest with the boy again. "If he tried hard enough. But I honestly don't see that he will."

"The others… they're probably better off dead," Skyler said softly. "I just don't want to die that way."

"You won't. I'll protect you. Come on; try to eat a little more. You're gonna need it to heal."

After only two pieces of pizza, Skyler shook his head. Suddenly, he remembered the smell of the blood and the screams of his friends. "I can't. I feel sick."

"Easy, Sky," Scott said, quickly moving the box away and sliding closer to Skyler. He rested his hand against the boy's back and started rubbing softly. "Just think about something else. You need to keep that food down as long as you can."

"I could've saved them," Skyler said, his voice started to shake. He clung to Scott as he continued. "All I had to do focus."

"I get the feeling you can't really control things sense you been blind. Am I right?"

"Maybe…" Skyler admitted, but not completely.

"Then you probably would have done more harm than good."

"I still feel like I'm gonna puke," Skyler mumbled. That and his head felt like lead.

Scott eased him back on the bed until he was lying down again. "Just try to relax. There's a garbage can right here if you need it. You safe, I'm going to protect you.

"You won't leave?" Skyler asked, holding onto Scott with a death grip.

"Not going anywhere," Scott told him. "'Except maybe to get a shower, but I'll leave the bathroom door open if I do."

"No!" Skyler said. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"How about if I stay right here then," Scott offered, knowing he'd have to forgot the shower if he didn't want the kid to freak. Not that he could blame him.

"Yeah… you do that," Skyler mumbled as he drifted off into sleep holding Scott's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope if you are reading this you are enjoying it. Like I said earlier I don't own anything. This has male conduct in later chapters so if you don't like don't read. Please review so I know someone is reading. I will continue this story even with just one review. I do hope I get more than that, LOL. If you have anything you would like me to add please let me know and I will try. ENJOY.

--Gap--August 5th 2008--12:20pm--

Skyler ended up wearing one of Scott's shirts as he accompanied the man, it smelled of Old Spice and Irish Spring soap. Scott had insisted that he needed new clothes. Skyler had argued but Scott had been adamant, not wanting the attention that walking around in blood covered rags would bring them. Skyler refused to let go of Scott's arm, even as they walked into the store. He had to keep touching the man constantly, only letting him go for the time it had taken to shower. Even then, he had been so upset; he had lost the contents of his stomach.Scott had gone so far as to let the boy stay in the small bathroom with him while he had his own shower. He talked to him constantly, letting his voice touch him when his hand couldn't. Now that they were inside the store, Scott wasn't quite sure how he was going to get the kid to try on any clothes if they were attached at the hand.

"We don't have to go here," Skyler whispered to Scott. "I know this shelter that gives away clothes for free."

"This place is fine," Scott told him. "Don't want to take something somebody else might need if I have the money to pay for it. Now come on, let's get what we need and get out of here."

Skyler moved his hand to adjust the extra pair of sunglasses Scott had allowed him to wear. "Just grab whatever, it's not like I can see it."

"No," Scott smiled, "but I can. Besides, I need to make sure it fits okay."

"Fine," Skyler sighed, but still clung to Scott's arm.

At the moment, a female sales clerk walked up to them. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes. We need to get the kiddo here needs some clothes. What size you take, Sky?"

"I don't know..."

"I can make a pretty good guess just from looking at him," the girl said to Scott. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Something warm," Scott answered. He looked around the store. "Wool, maybe?"

"Why don't you wait here and I'll get some things together for him to try on. Okay?" She said with a smile.

"Scott you don't have to buy me new clothes."

"Sky, I want to." Scott said with a smile. Scott looked around and pulled a shirt off a rack, "How about this one?"

Skyler felt the shirt. "It's okay." Skyler started to touch Scott own shirt, running his hands over Scott's stomach. Then his hand went under the sweater and ran over Scott skin. "I prefer this…"

Scott sucked in a breath at the unexpectedly erotic act. "Yeah," he managed, gently pulling Skyler's hand back down to his arm. "But you can't wear my skin."

"Why can't I just wear your clothes?" Skyler asked as he slid his hand down Scott's forearm.

"Cause I'm a bit bigger than you are. Besides, you just need your own clothes."

"But I can smell you on it…" Skyler argued. "And you're not that much bigger than I am."

Scott leaned down so he could whisper in Scott's ear. "Don't worry. You'll be able to smell me no matter whose clothes you're wearing."

Skyler shivered and was about to answer when the perky sales girl came back caring a stack of shirts. "I would say your…" she stopped and gave Scott questionable look, waiting for an explanation before continuing.

Scott considered telling the girl any number of different things then decided to hell with it. "My friend," he supplied, knowing exactly how that would be taken.

"Right, your friend," she smiled at him, confident that she would be able to sell Scot more now. "Well, I think your friend is a medium. What sort of colours would you like to see him in?"

"Don't really matter. Greens and browns, I guess some blues," Scott shrugged. Then, because he couldn't resist, he added, "Whatever you think he'll look good in."

"I'm glad you said that," she beamed at Scott. "I glad you said cashmere it's very appropriate. There's a variety of sweaters there… some beautiful colors… This should be a good start."

Skyler lend over to Scott. "What's cashmere?"

Scott just smiled leaning in. "A fancy was of saying wool."

"Oh" Skyler replied feeling the girl put the sweater in his hand. She beamed, already deciding Scott wouldn't't walk out of the store without at least three once he saw the young man in them. "He really should try the clothing on and I took the liberty of placing some jeans into the dressing for him."

"Scott," Skylersaid worriedly. He didn't want to go into a strange dressing room alone but he knew he couldn't ask the man to accompany him. People really would get the wrong idea then.

"The dressing room is large enough for two," the sales clerk said to save face for the older man. "Under special circumstances such as these, we don't mind."

"Appreciate it," Scott said with a dull look as he took Skyler by the arm and led him toward them.

The girl has said the dressing room was big enough for two, but she must have meant two of those walking Barbie dolls that usually shopped in stores like this. The space was tight, but he noticed that Skyler wasn't nervous; instead he had a soft smile on his face.

"You, uh, need any help?" Scott asked. Scott wasn't oblivious, no matter what he said, and the kid's innocent touches had made him hyper aware of the boy.

Even though he had dressed himself every day since he had lost his sight, Skyler said, "Yes, please."

"Yeah, okay," Scott said, running a hand through his hair. "Uh, sit down and let me get your shoes and stuff off and you can try on the jeans."

"I should take the sweater off first," Skyler said innocently. "So you can see the jeans when they're on."

"Okay," Scott agreed. He reached up and to the glasses Skyler wore off.

"Scott, you know when I'm around you it's peaceful." Skyler said."There are no random thoughts or emotion bombarding me from you."

"That's another long story Sky." Scott said. He began moving Skyler's sweater up his stomach.

"I like to hear your stories sometime." Skyler said as Scott eased the sweater off the boy's thin shoulders, Scott just sighed looking at the too thin of a frame wrapped tightly in bandages. "I'll try to make sure I don't get fat," Skyler said, giving Scott a bit of an unsure smile. Most men liked it that he was thin, since it made him look younger.

"You could gain a good twenty pounds and still be skinny," Skyler told him. "Hopefully when we get to the cabin I can start putting some meat on your bones." He had knelt down and removed Skyler's shoes and was now awkwardly working on the buttons of his jeans. He suddenly felt like a dirty perverted man taking advantage of a kid but he didn't know what else to do.

"This is different…" Skyler laughed nervously, reaching to put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Usually I'm the one on my knees."

Scott stilled at that and looked at the boy. "Yeah, I guess so," he said eventually. "But that's changed now. You never are going to have to do that again if you don't want to. Any man that tries to make you, they'll have to go through me first."

Something on the boy's face softened. "Really?"

"Really," Scott told him. "You don't have to sell yourself any more. You want to sleep with somebody, that's your business, but nobody's going force you to do it."

Scott had gotten Skyler down to underwear and socks now as he stood up. "Jeez kiddo, you look like you're… well, you tell me. You never said how old you were."

"I'll... turn seventeen in October," Skyler told him. Normally when men asked, he said fifteen, knowing he could pass for it easily enough, but he wanted to be honest with Scott.

Scott sighed a little in relief. "Now that makes me feel a little better."

"Why?" Skyler frowned.

"Because you're older than I thought," Scott told him. He picked up one of the pair of jeans and started to help Skyler into them.

"Oh," Scott said, digesting that piece of information. It made him happy and a bit scared at the same time. He believed the other man when he said he wouldn't force him, but he also understood why he might be glad that Skyler wasn't as much of a kid as he thought.

Now that Skyler had the jeans on, Scott stepped back and gulped. "Damn…"

"What's wrong?" Skyler asked, running his hand over the pants to try and find the problem.

"Maybe they're too tight…" Scott said. The boy's ass and package was snug in the new denim.

"They don't feel too tight," Skyler said. "Do they look okay?"

"They look good," Scott said, not able to lie to the kid.

"Then what's wrong? If you don't like them I can try on something else," Skyler offered.

"I guess there won't be anyone but me out there to see you in them, so I won't have to worry about smashing in anyone's face for making a pass at you," Scott admitted.

"Oh," Skyler said again, blushing slightly and smiling to himself. He was glad Scott liked the way he looked in them. For the first time in his life, Skyler found himself actually wanting a man to look at him.

Scott picked up one of the (cashmere) sweaters in a soft moss green and had to admire it was soft to the touch. "You want to try a sweater on now?"

"Sure," Skyler replied, anxious to feel the soft material against more than just his hand. He actually gasped when Scott helped slip it over his head and onto his body.

Scott watched as Skyler ran his hands over his own chest. "I like it," Skyler said softly.

"It, uh, looks good on you. Probably be nice and warm," Scott offered lamely. "If these fit, the others should be fine. Let's get out of here. We still need a few more things before we can take off."

Skyler reached out and groped for Scott, the desperate motion stopping only when he touched the other man. "Whatever you want." Skyler said squinting his eyes in pain as Scott heard a group of women walk past the door.

Scott could sense the need in Skyler's voice and pulled the boy into his arms. He was playing with fire but he couldn't just turn away from him. "Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see. You'll like it at the cabin. It's peaceful there to. Nobody for miles."


End file.
